Introduction
by midnitewolf99
Summary: This is an introduction of my friends and I's characters. Red Fern, Chippie, Epic, and Kippi. Just so you know who they are for later reference... Don't judge it by the first chapter. This actually goes into a real story! Thanks for reading.
1. Red Fern

Introduction.

1. Red Fern.

::

"Hello my name is Red Fern; I am a Snivy/ Charmander hybrid. I am sometimes called a Snarmander or the smart people who want to keep all of their teeth in their mouth call me a Chivy. Snarmander sounds like snotmander, or snarl-mander. It's just plain weird.

So I have a snivy's long snake like body with a charmander's snout, arms and legs. My tail has the snivy's trademark leaf but is engulfed in a flame. I always wear a cobalt bow around my neck like a scarf and my eyes are the same color as my bow.

My skin is a flame colored red -hence the name RED Fern. Obviously I am fire and grass type. If you know me you tend to notice my catchphrase... My catchphrase is 'puff' like a puff of smoke. Don't ask how I came up with that...

I love to cook! And am a bit of a control freak when it comes to the kitchen… But hey there's a saying 'if you can't take the heat… Stay out of the kitchen…' they must've been talking about me…

My nickname varies. Some people call me 'Red' while others call me 'Fern.' I usually am dubbed 'Fern', but when I am mad or upset I turn into 'Red.' Man talk about two faced! You can just call me Fern though. I don't mind.

I have to go now… I'll talk to you later! It never hurt to waste a couple of minutes… Happy trails and all that good stuff. Tell your mother Fern said 'hi.' It's funny because you mom won't know who I am. See you later!"

::

So that has been my introduction of my character Red Fern. Hope you enjoy my many fictions that will appear later.

Read on!

~MidniteWolf99


	2. Epic and Kippi

Ok so here's my second chapter…

First things first,

**To Bot: **

I can center my text if I want to! Who are you to judge me?

Thanks for the insight I'll keep that in mind.

Ever heard the phrase, 'don't judge a book by its cover?' Well don't judge my story by its first chapter.

Ok then to the story!

::

Fern was walking on the sidewalk whistling a tune as she skipped along. She usually was her easygoing self. She was going to meet her friends at the park. She shivered and huddled close to herself. It was the beginning of February and it was freezing outside.

She breathed a puff of smoke from her nose and smiled as the smoke warmed her face. She noticed a red figure and a blue figure up ahead and ran up to them. "Hey, hey Epic, Kippi wait up!" Fern called out as she sprinted up to them.

She was just about to tackle the two creatures when she slipped on the ice and fell flat on her back. "Oops!" She chirped. The blue figure chuckled softly while the red figure looked amused.

Fern started giggling as she stood up. "Hey Epic" She said as she looked at the red figure. 'Epic' was a vulpix. She looked like any old ordinary vulpix except she had one gold highlight, and bright baby blue eyes. She wore pink and gold headphones around her neck.

She is usually shy and quiet, but if you talk about something she likes or wants to do, she gets excited and noisy and hyper. Regardless of her quiet and timid nature she can get angry if provoked.

She is often humming a tune and sometimes she'll randomly start singing. She loves music and she also loves to read. Sometimes she'll be reading with a song on her headphones. Fern didn't know how Epic was capable of that but shrugged it off as her practicing every girl's 6th sense of multitasking.

She turned her attention to the blue figure. "Hey Kippi" Fern chirped. 'Kippi' is an aqua blue mudkip. She has three fin tufts instead of a regular fin. She also wears a green scarf around her neck. Kippi is the craziest pokemon Fern knew.

She was almost never mature or serious and she loved to behave very loudly. She sometimes said random things from nowhere. When needed she could be calm, quiet, and quite serious.

It takes **a lot **to get this easygoing girl to be mad, but when you do make her mad. Get out of there _fast!_ She has soft green eyes that perfectly match her scarf. She loves to draw, playing in the mud, and her video games.

Suddenly Fern was broken from her musings as she felt she was being crushed. As she turned her attention to the source she saw Kippi strangling her in her _very infamous _'death hugs.'

"Fern" she exclaimed happily. Fern hugged her back stiffly as she was still being strangled and Kippi released her grip. Fern gulped in a breath of air greedily and looked to the other two. She grinned at them and said "so what's up?"

Kippi's grin was so wide that Fern thought her face might crack in the cold. Epic instinctively took one step away from her friend. Kippi kept grinning and to Fern's happiness her face didn't crack.

"I'm good" Kippi finally said. Fern raised an eyebrow. Kippi's grin dimmed down and they all turned to walk. "So where are we going?" Fern asked. "You'll see" Epic said with her nose in her book. Fern frowned. She always, always told Epic to please not read books when hanging out with her friends. She doesn't listen apparently.

Fern decided to keep quiet however. She was curious to where they were headed though. Kippi was being uncharacteristicly quiet and she turned to grin at Fern or Epic once in a while. And Fern was **positive **that she saw Epic look back at Kippi and wink every once in a while. Fern was suspicious, but she decided to follow her friends. They wouldn't lead her to a prank, would they?

Fern shook her head ridding herself of such thoughts. She knew her friends weren't cruel. But it makes you wonder though. She shook her head again. Then she noticed Epic and Kippi look each other in the eye and they winked to one another and both grinned.

Maybe they _were _up to something. 'Just please let it not bring harm to me.' Fern thought.

::

Ok that's it readers! So I will have more coming later. Thanks for reading!

Red Fern: She is my character. She belongs to Midnitewolf99

Kippi: She is not my character, she belongs to Silver.

Epic: She is also not my character, she belongs to EpicBuddersword178.

Read on!  
~Midnitewolf99


	3. Chippy and a secret!

Okay so here's my next chapter sorry it took a while. I'm juggling two stories and am a slow writer… But I will try to be faster if only for your sake. Okay then let's begin.

::

Red Fern was slightly worried about what her to friends were up to. They have been walking for 30 minutes so far and she hasn't heard so much as a peep from either of them. It wasn't unusual for Epic, but for Kippi? That was insane to think of!

So Fern had her suspicions, but kept it clamped shut inside her jaws. They were now wandering inside a forest and they approached the end both girls in front of her stopped. "You go first Fern" Epic said. She noticed both of them smirking at her and hesitated. She swallowed her protest and walked through the clearing. There stood Chippy. Fern breathed a sigh of relief.

Chippy was a torchic. She was different looking however. She was yellow with a few white patches that spotted her skin. Her wings were also yellow with quite a bit of orange blended in with that. She had shockingly light blue eyes that contrasted warmly with her persona. She wore a bright, neon green, non-stick cap with a spiral looking symbol to the right of it.

From the back of her hat produced a ponytail with orange, yellow, and white blended together. She was also quite short… But if you told her that she'd slam your face into the ground and comment on how she's the short one, but you end up being the one eating dirt. Or something like that…

Fern blinked once and noticed the very impatient look that graced her small friends face. "Uh, hi… Chippy" She said to her displeased friend. Chippy shook her head slowly and said "what took you so long" as she looked to the two silent companions.

"Sorry we took a wrong turn" Kippi explained in a voice that implied that she wasn't sorry at all. Chippy sighed loudly then grinned. Fern was startled by this change in tune, but welcomed it anyway. "Ok follow me! It's over here!" Chippy called as she ran off.

Chippy was a fast runner, but everyone kept in step with her just fine. She stopped in front of a huge waterfall and Fern was the only one who was clueless. "I think there is something in here" Chippy said. "So let's look around!" Epic exclaimed as she began to search around excitedly.

Fern now somewhat understood as she began to search for who knows what. Chippy had informed them that there was a cave of such behind the waterfall, but most of them (practically all) were fire type, which in turn, wouldn't end well…

Suddenly Fern had an idea! "Hey Kippi!" she called. Kippi perked up and sauntered over to her friend. "Yeah" she asked as Fern smirked slightly. "Why don't you jump in there since you water type and see if the thing is in there" she asked.

Kippi nodded and walked over to the water fall, then jumped in and landed in a cave with a thump. "Are you okay in there?" Fern asked earnestly. "Yeah I'm ok… wow" was her reply. Fern sighed and waited for her friend to answer if she found anything.

Kippi was in awe. Inside that waterfall wasn't a cave. It was the entrance to a dormant volcano. The air was slightly steamy and very warm, much welcome after the cold front they have been enduring the past few weeks. She then noticed something else. There was a door-like thing next to the waterfall.

Kippi walked over to it and pushed heavily and it opened. "Guys come look" Kippi cheered and she gained everyone's attention. The remaining trio filed in quickly to find their missing counterpart. The door shut with a faint click as the last girl emerged.

All four of the girls stood in awe. "Well let's go!" Epic said confidently. They walked into the volcano with determined faces unaware that they were being watched, the figure that watched them quirked an eyebrow. "I'll have to watch them" he said to himself as she slipped into the shadows.

::

"It's not very musty in here" Fern commented as they walked. And it was true; there was not much smoke, soot, or the usual that was in a volcano. "Well maybe this volcano has been dormant for so long that the soot that once was there blew off?" Kippi asked. No one –not even Kippi- believed that was the case.

They saw some Pokémon in there but most were not a problem, didn't bother the girls, or were too slow to hit them and the girls fled the scene. They were in pretty deep and they had the feeling as though they were being watched. They found a passage that looked worn on the ground and were about to step forward, when they heard a voice…

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to pass through there…" The girls turned to see a huge tyranitar looming over them. "Who are you" Chippy defiantly spat at the monster that seemed to grow taller with each passing second.

::  
That was still short… Oh well, sorry another cliffhanger. So what do you think will happen next? Come back later to find out! 

~Midnitewolf99

Read on!


	4. The Volcano?

Sorry I haven't posted in a little while. I'm learning sign language and it's taking up some of my time… SO here is my next chapter! Thank you so much for reading and if you have any questions, comments, concerns, ideas, etc. please send me a review. I would love to hear from you!

::

"_I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to pass through there…" The girls turned to see a huge tyranitar looming over them. "Who are you" Chippy defiantly spat at the monster that seemed to grow taller with each passing second._

::

The tyranitar stared down at the small torchic then said "I should be asking you that" then he cracked a small, small smile. "I'm Larry" he said as he took a step towards them. "I'm Kippi! This is my best friend Epic, this is Red Fern, but you can call her Fern, and that friendly girl right there is Chippy!" Kippi said as Chippy scowled.

"Can we please go past, Larry?" Fern asked. "I'm sorry I can't let you" Larry said, then continued "I'm a member of team TrueFire! And my team leaders forbid visitors that do not have an invitation." "Team TrueFire" Epic quipped in. "Yes! They are legendary, my leaders are anyway… Haven't you heard of them?" Larry asked.

"I have" Fern replied. "Cassandra and Jeffery, They saved the world form Darkrai twice with the help of another team. Their names are umm…" Fern trailed off. "They're Mirai and Yuugi!" Kippi added. Fern snapped her fingers and made an "o" face. "That's who they were!" she exclaimed. Larry looked pleased, probably because he didn't have to explain anything.

"Why can't we go in?" Chippy spat. "I already told you" Larry replied coolly, which in turn made her even angrier. Larry then looked at the path they were not allowed to cross. Then he grinned at them. "Hold on, I have an idea…" he said to them then pulled out a small (compared to him anyways) cellphone.

"Hey" Larry said into it. "Yeah can you come here? There are some little ladies that want to come in" He said as he winked to the girls. Fern rolled her eyes, Epic was reading, and therefore she didn't notice. Kippi stuck her tongue out at him, but then grinned; Chippy just stood there and watched him with a dull expression.

"Ok, a good friend of mine, who just so happens to be close to our leaders, is coming. I'm sure he'll like you, just be nice" he said and at the end he pointedly looked at Chippy. "I am nice, I just don't like you" Chippy murmured. Larry rolled his eyes and turned to the others. Epic was reading a book, but now it was in Fern's possession as she held it over the vulpix's head. "Not right now Epic" Fern said. Epic frowned at fern but relented.

Fern made a smug grin as she stored the book in her bag. Chippy and Kippi were having some sort of discussion and they were both giggling. Larry raised an eyebrow at this, but shrugged it off. "Larry" an ominous voice called out.

All four girls turned to the source of the voice, but couldn't detect where he was. "Hey I'm over here!" Larry called. "There you are" the voice said. Then a large shadow loomed over them as the creature got closer. "I see you've been using Mirai's voice changer…" Larry said. "I know right" came a bubbly voice. Just then a manaphy came out of the shadows with a big grin. "Hey uncle Larry!" He chimed. "Hey Aqua" Larry said.

"Oh! These are the Pokémon you were talking about?" Aqua asked. "Yup" Larry said. "Hiya" Aqua said. "Hiya" Kippi mimicked. "Hey" Epic said. "Hello!" Fern said. "Hi" Chippy replied. Aqua grinned at them. "Were you wanting to come in? Oh please do!" Aqua exclaimed. "We do want to come in?" Chippy exclaimed. "Yay" Aqua hollered. "Come on, let's go, Uncle Larry come with us please" Aqua asked. "Ok let's go Aqua" Larry replied.

They all walked through the volcano, which had tons of technology with crime finding things, and exploration teams of all kinds. There were missions on some of the screens with explorers looking through them. "Come on, I need to show you my mom and dad first" Aqua said. "Your mom and dad" Kippi asked.

"Yeah, they're not really my mom and dad, but they found me on an exploration, and they took me to their home and hatched me. We'll back when they were a small team anyway." Aqua said. They walked for quite a while until Aqua stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it then said "Mom, dad, can I come in?"

"Yes come in Aqua" a voice from inside said. When he opened the door there were four Pokémon in there. There were two charizards a swampert and a feraligator. One of the charizards was not it's normal color, it was a dark charizard and it sat next to the feraligator. The other two pokemon sat on the other side. The dark charizard sighed then the feraligator said "you brought more kids in here? Haha! You're not making an exploration team yet are you?"

"Not yet, but they wanted to see you dad!" Aqua said. Aqua pointed to the feraligator and the dark charizard then said "this is my dad and mom, but you know them as Jeffery and Cassandra. And that's my aunt and uncle…" He pointed to the swampert and the other charizard "Mirai and Yuugi."

Cassandra (the dark charizard) said "hello" then turned to Larry with a look that said 'again?' Larry smiled sheepishly then looked away. "So what brings you here?" Mirai (the swampert) asked. "We went to explore hearing rumors about a secret passage behind the cave." Chippy replied. "Then we found Larry at the beginning of the trail to this huge place" Fern added.

"Explorers, huh" chuckled Jeffery (the feraligator). "How'd you hear the rumors?" Yuugi asked. "I overheard someone over by the town shop say something about a cave behind the old waterfall, apparently it wasn't a cave. It was a volcano." Chippy replied.

"Yes it is" Cassandra said as something flashed in her eyes. "Can I speak with you for a minute alone Mirai?" Cassandra said as she stood up. "Sure" Mirai said as she stood up as well, they both had an idea forming in their heads. They both walked into the room next door.

Yuugi and Jeffery looked at each other then back to the girls, who (might I add) looked quite confused. "They do that sometimes, like they both get an idea and then they walk out of the room to talk it over. It's strange really." Jeffery explained.

The girls nodded and looked at each other then back at their elders. "Have any idea what their idea is?" Fern asked. "No clue" Yuugi said as Jeffery shook his head.

::

"So I'm thinking" Cassandra said. "Yeah what is it?" Mirai said. "I think we should let them become an exploration team. We could let them have one of our rooms and train them. I think they'll be really good." Cassandra said. "I agree, we can ask them and I can get someone to give them a tour." Mirai replied. "Shiny and Goro know this place like the back of their paws, and they don't fight." Cassandra added absentmindedly.

::

The two girls walked back into the room just as Jeffery was finished talking about their adventure into ageis cave. "Who's team charm?" Fern asked. "Team charm is a team of three pokemon. There's Loppuny, Gardevoir, and Medicham. They were very popular back then, but they retired a couple of years ago. I sometimes see them when they come over here to do the occasional mission, but they have practically disappeared.

Cassandra didn't like them very much." Jeffery said. Cassandra and Mirai sat back down and Cassandra glared at Jeffery. "Me and Cassandra were talking" Mirai started and immediately she had everyone's attention. "Anyway we decided to offer you a decision… We were wondering if you wanted to form an exploration team." Mirai said. "Yes we do!" Fern and Chippy exclaimed at the same time.

Cassandra chuckled and continued "If you want to we can help train you… We have equipment, free rooms for you to stay at, 3 meals a day, and you will get better as a team. So what do you say?" Cassandra finished. The girls turned to each other and conversed about their next course of action.

Then finally they all turned around, determined looks on their faces "were in!" Fern said. Cassandra smiled "excellent" she said. Then she turned to a microphone on the wall. "Goro, Shiny, Please come to my office." She spoke into the microphone. There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal a luxray and a manetric.

"This is Shiny" Cassandra said as she pointed to the luxray "and this is Goro" she said as she pointed to the manetric. "I need you two to show these four to their room, make sure you bring them to one of the suites so there's plenty of room. Thank you" Mirai said.

Shiny and Goro nodded and led the four through the halls to their room. "This is you room… Call us if you need anything." Shiny said with a smile. "Thanks" Kippi said as the duo walked off.

::

That's enough for now. How do you like that chapter? The part with Larry and Aqua was overly dramatic but whatever… I also made Chippy a little meaner than she usually is. She doesn't like Larry, apparently. Anyway I will write the next chapter soon.

So Read on!

~Midnitewolf99

Midnitewolf99's characters are: Red Fern, Larry, Cassandra, Jeffery, Shiny, and Aqua.

Silver's characters are: Kippi, Yuugi, Mirai, and Goro.

Epicbuddersword178's character is : Epic.

SamIam's character is: Chippy.


End file.
